to late
by vixenish
Summary: dont have one. I'm just winging it. pls read.
1. intros

To late  
  
a/n: this chapter might be short. This is my first fic. I don't like to describe. You can see Rikos profile on my bio.  
  
Ch.1  
  
Knock Knock  
  
" Riko! Get up!" Kuwabara yelled. "my friends are here!"  
"Hell no!" Riko yelled back.  
" YES "  
" drop dead bird brain!"  
"hn. Leave the bitch alone." Hiei said from down stairs.  
" I heard that!" Riko said as the door swung open and knocked Kuwabara out cold. Riko stared down the stairs in black caprices, big hoop earrings, and her bra on. "there I'm out!" she screamed as she entered the living room. There in the living room was Hiei, Koga, Miroku, Youko, Kurama, and Yusuke.  
"Miroku. Your drooling." Riko said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed.  
" So sorry Riko, but are you sure that you don't want to bear my children? If not we could practice?" Miroku said with glint in his eye.  
"I'm sure." Riko said. Then she felt a jacket slip around her shoulders. She looked up to find Hiei putting his jacket on her.  
Riko got a sly smile and tackled Hiei. " You do care Hiei! I feel soo special!" as she tackled him the jacket fell off exposing her bra again.  
"Get off me wench!" Hiei yelled as he pushed her off.  
"K.O" Riko said as walked off towards the door.  
" WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" every one yelled  
" school! Youko be a dear and give me a ride would you?" Riko asked.  
" as soon as you put on a shirt." he said calmly.  
"K.O" Riko said as she skipped off to her room. When she came back out she was wearing a shirt that said ' Play Girl. 50 bucks one night.' " I'm ready!" she yelled as she ran out to Youko's motorcycle.  
Every one sighed. " come on. Lets go, she aint going to get any better." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At school  
  
" damn it! Where the hells my class!" Kagome yelled. As she step thru a corridor she saw 2 girls running after some guy. " Miroku! You worm! Get back here!" as soon as those words left Rikos mouth she and the other girl ran into Kagome.  
" I'm soo sorry! I wasn't looking ! My names Sango." Sango said as she helped Kag up.  
" and I'm Riko. Sorry bout that." Riko said as she dusted herself off. " we were trying to get Sango's boyfriend, Miroku."  
" He's. Not . My. Boyfriend!" Sango ground out. But then she got a sly smile. " But I was thinking on asking Hiei to the spring dance."  
Riko boiled." Hiei's mine!" she yelled.  
" hn. I aint yours women." Hiei said as he walked up to them. Riko just ran off crying.  
" that wasn't very nice Hiei." Sesshomaru said as he walked up with Yusuke, Kurama, Koga , Youko and Kuwabara behind him.  
"hn. Like I care." Hiei said as he stood next to Youko.  
"is he always this mean?" Kag whispered to Sango who just nodded.  
" especially to Riko cause she has a crush on him." sango whispered back. Kag just made a silent 'O'. " oh yea! Every body, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Youko, Hiei , but you already know him, Kurama , Yusuke, Rikos older brother, Kuwabara, her cousin, and Sesshomaru." Sango introduced as she pointed to every one.  
  
"Hi" Kag said.  
"Where did you come from?" Shess asked.  
" Phoenix."  
" well welcome to Hawaii." Riko said as she came up dragging Miroku by his ear. "this is Miroku." she said pointing to him.  
"Riko are you ok?" Shess asked as he stepped up to her.  
"yea"  
  
BBBBBRINGGGGGGGG  
  
" damn it! School!" Yusuke said.  
  
(a/n: I'm going to skip to after school)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm free!" Riko said as she entered the apartment. (a/n: they all live together)  
" shut up bitch. No one wants to hear your voice. Go away. I don't even want to look at you." Hiei snapped.  
" now Hiei, you really should be nicer to Riko." Kurama said.  
" its ok Rama." Riko said as she went up the stairs to her room.  
" Hiei you baka! Look what you did! Well what did I expect, manners isn't in your vocabulary." Sango said.  
" Say that again?" Hiei challenged.  
" you. Have. No. manners." Sango said it like she thought he was slow.  
"wench"  
"jerk"  
"bitch"  
"asshole"  
"human"  
"demon"  
"hoe"  
"girl"  
"boy"  
"slow"  
"cant fight"  
" shorty"  
"idiot"  
"cutie"  
" what?" Hiei asked with a shocked expression.  
" nothing!" Sango shouted and ran up to her room. But little did she know that Riko saw and heard her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: well that's the first chapter! Vote for parings! Riko is included! Voting will be held to chapter 10. One vote per pare in on review. Thank you ! 


	2. part two

To late  
  
  
  
  
Ch.2  
  
Today we find our favorite group by the pool in the back yard.   
" is it okay to skip?" Kag asked as she swung her legs into the water.  
" To late now," Riko said as she sat in her tube just before Yusuke and Koga turned her over. They then broke down laughing when Riko emerged, her mascara was running. " you. Are. Soo. Dead." Riko ground out as She started to case them. " get back here you cowards! Fight me like the man you should be! Ya bunch of gurls!" that got their attention. They then stared to chase her around. " Hiei! Help!" Riko yelled as she jumped behind him. But she only stayed there for a second. " ahhhhhh!" she yelled as she ran past Kurama and Kagome who were laughing their heads off. For now Riko had Hiei, Yusuke, and Koga after her. Riko ran right into Koenma in teenage from ( he didn't have his pacifier). ' he's cute!" Riko thought. When she realized what she just thought she ran off blushing.  
  
~Back to Kag and Kurama~  
" would you like to take a walk with me Kagome?" Kurama asked.   
" sure!" Kag said as she reached out to grab his offered hand They then walked down the path that led into the garden. ( a/n: you imagine the garden. I'm having trouble putting it into words.)   
" so, how was your first week of school (a/n: its been a week already)?" Kurama asked.  
" it was fun. You guys have one wacky sense of fun." she said  
  
~flash back~  
" get it away from me!" a girl screamed as the frog jumped up when it was so posed to be dead. It seems that our group had rigged it, so they could control it with a remote but of course they had the help of the school nerd that Riko had been able to seduce.  
  
~end flash back~   
" heh. Ya well we kineda bend towards Rikos every whim especially Sesshomaru. He favors Riko! She is his little girl. But she's only three years younger then us. She just skipped three grades. It was amazing at how smart she was. Then we adopted her. All of us actually." Kurama explained.  
  
~flash back~ { 5 yrs ago} this part is rated R. if you are to young skip down to .end flash back  
There was screaming and yelling across the street. " get the hell away from her!" a woman yelled . " run Riko! Run!"   
" no! Mooooooooooooom!" Riko yelled.  
" your turn now girly!" some guy yelled  
Just then our group bounded in. and what they saw truly shocked them. The living room was filled with blood. Blood on the ground, on the couches, blood every where! And there on the ground, were bodies of 2 children who looked about the age of 3 years old. Their heads were barely hanging on. Their arms were twisted at a sickly angle.  
And there was a woman who looked to be around 30. She was hanging on the man who was yelling and trying to get at a child who was 10 yrs old. She was quaking in fear.  
" Riko! Run!" the lady yelled " I lost two already! I'm not going to lose Another!"  
" no! it was naraku! Not you!" Riko yelled  
" heh. It was your mom dear. Get off me bitch!" naraku yelled as he rammed the knife he was holding into the woman's head causing the brains to spill out. He just threw her across the room. Her head landed on the picker for the fire . It pierced her head completely. Naraku just turned to rook and got ready to kill Riko when Sesshomaru got his whip out and in a flash cut his body into tiny pieces. When he turned to go to Riko, he found that she had fainted.   
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
" well we cant just leave her!" Sango shouted. They had been talking about Riko and Hiei had suggested leaving her on the street.  
" we cant. But I can." Hiei countered.  
"she's right Hiei." Kurama said.  
" I don't care!" Hiei said   
" well I do!" Sango yelled. " I know just how she feels! To loose your whole family in one night!"  
" she staying." Sesshomaru said. " Yusuke. Kuwabara."  
" yes?" the both of them answered.  
"do you know Riko?"   
" well she seems kineda familiar" Yusuke said. " why?"  
" well it seems that you're her older brother." Shessy explained.  
" oh yea! I remember now! Riko got adopted cause my mom couldn't afforded her and me. I used to go and visit her a lot. But then we moved." Yusuke said   
" and Kuwabara seems at be her cousin. From her fathers side."  
" hey wait. wouldn't that mean Yusuke and Kuwabara are related?" Sango asked Cleary confused. Every one just looked at Yusuke.  
" nope. She's my half sister. One night when my mom was out drinking and she got knocked up." he explained. " how did you get all that info?!" he said turning to Sesshomaru.   
" she told me. She got up for a little while." Sesshomaru explained.  
" let her stay Hiei! Please?" Sango begged.  
"hn." was all he said before turning around.  
" yes!" Sango said before hugging Hiei and running up to Rikos room to tell her.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
" oh. So that's how you met Riko." Kag said.  
" yah." Kurama said.  
  
  
~ with Riko~  
  
Riko was in her room looking down at Sango with envy. ' why dose Hiei pay attention to her and not me? I'm the one who skipped 3 grades so I could be with him.' Riko thought. Just then there was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru walked in and sat on her bed.  
" you alright?" he asked with a worried face. He always worried about her when it came to Hiei. He knew that she had a big. BIG. Crush on him. Riko was the only one who was probably ever going to see him with expression and show it to.  
" yea" Riko said as she looked up to him. ' why couldn't I have fallen in love with Shessy? At least he cares. He cares to much. He needs a girlfriend.' Riko thought . Except she said the last part aloud so he could hear. " Shessy, you need a girlfriend." Riko said looking up at him.  
When Sesshomaru heard this he almost fell over with shock. Then he gave her a curious look. "what brought this up?" he asked.  
" well, your 15 and donts gots no girlfriend." she said. " plus ya worry ta much about me."  
Shess just gave her a warm smile and kissed her fore head. " don't worry. I'm fine." then his face turned into a serious expression , " but I'm not so sure about you."  
" I'm fine." Riko waved him off.  
" okay. Okay." Sesshomaru chuckled. " I'm off." then he put in his stoic face and left.   
Riko gave last glance to Sango who just got threw pushing Hiei into the pool. She got a sly smile. ' I think I'll go help Hiei dry off. If Sango keeps acting like that towards Hiei then she wont get him!' she thought as she raced down with inhuman speed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sango just got threw pushing Hiei into the pool when she saw Riko looking at them. ' oh Riko,' she thought before Riko arrived to help Hiei out of the pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: good bad? Tell me! Also should I put Rin here? If so how old? Should she be Sesshomaru girl friend? This one is going to be Kurama/Kag, Sango/Hiei, But vote for : Riko, Rin, Fluffy, Inuyasha, Koenma, and Koga.   
The only reason I'm making the parings the way they are is because of two things"  
1) only two people voted. And they voted for kur/kag, and Sango/Hiei. So in other words "first come first serve."  
  
2) my friends threatened me to make it kur/kag, and Sango/Hiei.  
  
But I'm writing another fic and its going to be Hiei/Kag.   
  
P.S: Flame me if you dare! I have PMS and not afraid to use it! I'm really pissed and if you don't like the story don't comment and don't read it! Its only to chapters!  
  
See! No one even flamed and I'm already yelling!  
Gata go! C ya!  
  



	3. contes end of chappie!

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH......but I do own the little people in my head!  
  
- notes-  
  
Ch.3  
  
"geh o v zench!" Hiei yelled. (trans: get off me wench.) then he threw her in the pool. But Riko had not let go of him, so thus, bring him in the pool to.  
"Hiei! I'm so so so sooo sorry! Here let me help you." Riko said once they had gotten out of the pool.  
"get. Away. From. Me." Hiei ground out. Now, soaking wet.  
"but, Hiei. I... I was...I was just trying to hel..." she never did Finnish that sentence.  
"GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!" Hiei yelled. Riko looked at him at yelled with tears streaming down her face "I HATE YOU HIEI! I WISH THAT NIGHT NEVER HAPPENED! -it's not the night that her mom was killed-YOU NEVER EVER LOOK MY WAY! WHY?! IS IT BECAUSE OF HER?!" She pointed to Sango who had come down when she heard yelling -Kagome and Kurama were there to- " YOU ALWAYS PAY ATTIONTION TO HER! BUT NEVER ME! WHY?! WHY HIEI?! DAMMIT ANSWER ME!- she was really crying now- WHAT?! WM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! - she stars to walk away but turns around- OH YEA SO YOU KNOW, YOU WERE THE ONLY OTHER PERSON BESIDES SESSHY THAT I FELT SAFE AND COMFOTABLE WITH! I HATE YOU! YOU AND SANGO BOTH! - says in a softer voice- I loved you Hiei. More then she ever will" with that she ran away. Every one looked at Hiei, then at Sango. Though he would never show it, he was hurt.  
"good god." Sango said before she broke down sobbing. Then the phone rang. "hello?" Kouga answered. "what?!" he yelled then hung up.  
"who was that ?" Kurama asked.  
Kouga palled. "it was for Riko. It was..."

* * *

a/n: dun. dun. dun. Cliffy! Yay! But on to more important matters. This was original was supposed to be an authors note. But then got this brilliant idea! Look below  
  
_**IMPORTANT! PLS READ BELOW!  
  
**_OK. GOT TWO THING TO TELL YA. ONE.  
  
- I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS! ONLY KAG, SANGO PAIRINGS! SO VOTE FOR: KAG/ HIEI OR KAG/ KURAMA  
SAN/HIEI OR SAN/ KURA MA YOU HAVE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO IF YOU WANT HIEI/ KAG I SEGGEST YOU VOTE!  
  
TWO - FIRST 4 PEOPLE ( TWO GUYS, TWO GIRLS, OR COULD BE ALL GIRLS. Depends on if all girls get it first) TO GUESS WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS GETS TO BE IN MY STORY PAIRED UP WITH A CHARTER OF THEIR CHOISE ( Hiei, Kurama, Sango, and Kag don't count) SO GUESS. WHEN YOU GUESS LEAVE YOUR: E-MAIL, GENDER, AND ANSWER. IF YOUR CORRECT I WILL LET YOU KNOW. YOU CAN GUESS IN EVERY REVIW YOU MAKE! THIS WILL NOT CLOSE( MISERY PERSON NOT REVILED) UNTIL I GET THE 4 PEOPLE. HINT: IT ANIT HER MOM.  
  
SO GO! GO! GO!


End file.
